1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nail gun, and more particularly to a nail gun having an angle-adjustable magazine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a first conventional nail gun includes a body 1, a vertical nail ejection member 2, and a horizontal nail magazine 4 for receiving a rectangular nail strip 5.
With reference to FIG. 2, a second conventional nail gun includes a body 1′, a nail ejection member 2′, and an inclined nail magazine 4′ extending outwardly and upwardly from the nail ejection member 2′ for receiving a parallelogram nail strip 5′.
To increase the flexibility to use in various working spaces, a third conventional nail gun includes a body 7, a nail ejection member 8, and an angle-adjustable nail magazine 9. However, since the nail magazine 9 is connected to the nail ejection member 8 by only one pivot member 801, a gap 901 is formed between the nail magazine 9 and the nail ejection member 8, thereby affecting adversely smooth movement of the nails from the nail magazine 9 into the nail ejection member 8.